


Зажигалка

by ImentetAltair



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImentetAltair/pseuds/ImentetAltair
Summary: Зара относится к работе адвоката очень серьёзно. Настолько серьёзно, что за 4 года работы не проиграла ни одного дела... Ровно до тех пор, пока судьба не столкнула её с самым наглым прокурором, которого она видела в жизни.
Relationships: Blue Zircon & Yellow Zircon (Steven Universe), Blue Zircon/Yellow Zircon (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 7





	Зажигалка

Сложившаяся ситуация Зару абсолютно не устраивала. Если за вечер она не найдёт какой-то выход, то о победе и речи идти не может. Быть адвокатом иногда было тяжелее, чем казалось в детстве.

***

Сказать, что Зара была непревзойдённым профессионалом своего дела – ничего не сказать. Интерес к юриспруденции с начальной школы, отличные успехи в университете, трудоустройство в известную адвокатскую контору сразу после окончания обучения, признание, открытие своего бизнеса, ни одного проигранного дела за четыре года практики, в которой не было места ни болезням, ни отпускам и иногда даже выходным. Казалось, девушка была рождена для этого. В любых, даже самых безнадёжных на первый взгляд случаях, клиенты шли к ней, зная, что она сможет их защитить. Ходили слухи, будто у неё есть какой-то нюх на успешные дела, будто она сделает что угодно ради того, чтобы оправдать даже действительно виновного, будто она хладнокровна и ради карьеры, денег и славы пойдёт по головам. Стандартный набор успешного человека. Зара не обижалась, ведь она понимала, что такой успех сложно ассоциировать лишь с профессионализмом и преданностью своему делу. В сознании обывателя что-то подобное всегда будет похоже на чёрную магию, чудо, череду невероятных совпадений или, что проще, на то, что не всё тут чисто. Иногда она сама удивлялась своему успеху, что уж греха таить. Но на каждого гениального адвоката рано или поздно найдётся свой гениальный прокурор, который спустит бедняжку на землю и напомнит, что жизнь несколько сложнее, чем кажется.  


Зара, только увидев Зайну, поняла, что этот момент настал и для неё. Смуглая, статная блондинка, её ровесница даже шейный платок поправляла с той невероятной уверенностью и точностью, которая заставит любого почувствовать дискомфорт от осознания собственной несостоятельности по отношению к этой персоне. Казалось, они уже где-то встречались. Университет? Нет, скорее школа, иначе бы лицо Зайны запомнилось ей гораздо лучше. Может, судебный процесс год или два назад? Она вполне могла сидеть в зале или выступать свидетелем. Впрочем, это было не важно.  


Их дороги пересеклись на каком-то дурацком, глупом деле. Очевидное самоубийство, на что указывали все улики, но родственникам казалось, что нужно привлечь к ответственности хоть кого-то. На скамье подсудимых – молодой парень с большими, испуганными глазами. Зара была уверена, что всё пойдёт как по маслу, но сверлящий взгляд прокурора, стоящего на другом конце зала, никак не давал покоя.  


После многочасовых заседаний, долгих разбирательств и утомительных прений, Зара проиграла дело. Зайна разбила вдребезги все её аргументы, сумев доказать вину подсудимого, и когда парень, скаля зубы то ли от обиды, то ли от гордости за себя, наконец-то сознался в содеянном, что-то внутри адвоката надломилось. Заре оставалось только выйти из зала суда в курилку и достать из кармана пиджака пачку сигарет.  


– Нужна помощь? – знакомый голос заставил голубоглазую девушку отвлечься от похлопывания по карманам брюк, в которых явно не хватало зажигалки.  


Зара повернулась к двери лишь для того, чтобы увидеть свою соперницу, облокотившуюся на косяк и держащую в руке заветный инструмент, похожий на тот, что адвокат только что искала, разве что другого цвета. Зайна смотрела на девушку так, словно ничего, никакого суда и никакого позора для карьеры Зары, не было и быть не могло, но где-то в глубине золотистых глаз всё ещё блуждал шальной огонёк.  


– Нет, благодарю. – Буркнула адвокат, продолжая шарить руками теперь уже в карманах пиджака.  


– Да перестань. Лови! – прокурор кинула Заре зажигалку. Девушка еле успела её поймать, но, повертев в руках, всё же прикурила и вернула вещь владелице тем же способом, которым и получила.  


– С каких пор мы перешли на "ты"? – Зара продолжала осматривать стоящую на другом конце курилки соперницу. Блондинка с подтянутой фигурой, милым, почти даже красивым лицом. Деловой костюм с приятного жёлтого цвета пиджаком, белой рубашкой со штанами и закрепляющей шейный платок брошью с цирконом, видимо, был пошит на заказ и, несмотря на свою простоту, выглядел дорого и опрятно. Зара носила похожий, разве что пиджак был голубой, вместо платка шею украшал галстук и, конечно, дополнялось всё её любимыми практичными карманами везде, где только позволял деловой стиль. Неплохо, но того факта, что на безупречной карьере Зары теперь "красовалось" пятно, поставленное именно этой вот особой, не отменяло. Это бесило.  


– Дорогуша, мы с тобой провели столько времени вместе в этом тесном, нагретом от наших прений зале суда, что такие вопросы уже совсем излишни. – Это было сказано с таким издевательски-вызывающим выражением, с такой наглой улыбкой, что Зара чуть не сжала руку в кулак. От этого действия её, впрочем, удерживала только возможность сломать ненароком сигарету и необходимость в таком случае доставать новую. А ведь зажигалка была только у прокурора.  


– В любом случае, что ТЕБЕ надо?  


– Уже лучше. Слушай, если честно… Верь или нет, но я тут не для того, чтобы поиздеваться или что ты думаешь я буду сейчас делать. – Зайна резко стала спокойнее, куда-то пропала нахальная искорка во взгляде. – Нет, не отрицай, по твоему лицу сразу видно. Я просто хотела сказать, как бы это правильнее… Я поражена!  


Зара, уже было отвернувшаяся, посмотрела на прокурора, даже не скрывая удивления. Хорошо, этого она совсем не ожидала. В смысле, "поражена"? Чем? Единственной поражённой здесь была Зара, проигравшая плёвое дело.  


– Я прокурор не так уже долго, если честно. Года 4, возможно, 5, не помню. Но дел, как ты понимаешь, было достаточно. Разные подсудимые, адвокаты тоже всякие, но мне никогда не попадался кто-то, кто так рьяно отстаивал бы свою позицию, но знал, когда пора остановиться. – Тон Зайны становился всё более восторженным, она активно жестикулировала и небольшими, элегантными шагами приближалась к ошарашенной Заре. – Знаешь, иногда подсудимый признаёт или уже готов признать вину, но адвокат продолжает настаивать на своём, хотя всем понятно, что это бесполезно. Или, наоборот, даже особо и не пытается что-то сделать, заранее сдаваясь сразу, как только я начинала приводить аргументы. Ты… ты просто нечто! Можно пожать тебе руку?  


Девушка была уже совсем близко к вжавшемуся в угол адвокату, уже забывшему про сигарету и просто искренне не понимавшему, что происходит. Зайна протянула руку. Зара слегка замешкалась. В чём подвох? Она не могла разглядеть ничего на лице этой золотоглазой блондинки, никакой издёвки или насмешки, правда, совсем ничего, кроме действительно искреннего восхищения. Она выпрямилась, потушила сигарету о стоящую рядом пепельницу, и, замешкавшись на мгновение, всё же пожала сопернице руку.  


– С-спасибо. - она хотела сказать это несколько увереннее, но получилось еле внятное бормотание.  


– Ты была увереннее в зале суда среди толпы людей, чем один на один со мной здесь. – Вновь эта нахальная ухмылка. – Но я надеюсь, что мы встретимся там ещё много раз.  


Зайна уже почти вышла, но у самой двери обернулась.  


– Ах, да. – Она вновь кинула ту самую зажигалку и Зара вновь едва успела её поймать. – Мне показалось, что тебе она нужнее, чем мне. Я не курю, в конце концов.  


– Зачем тогда носить её с собой?  


– Может быть, потом расскажу.  


***

С тех пор прошло ещё два года. Действительно, с тех пор они встречались на заседаниях довольно часто. Кто-то побеждал, кто-то проигрывал, но раз за разом Зайна отлавливала адвоката в коридоре, в курилке, на выходе из здания суда, подтрунивая над ней или хваля профессионализм и навыки. Вскоре это стало настолько привычным, что Зара уже не могла в полной мере воспринимать прокурора как соперницу, почти забыла своё первое поражение и, в конце концов, стала ценить смекалку и ум Зайны так же, как она ценила её. Когда они перешли эту черту и стали друзьями? Зара уже забыла, ведь это произошло так незаметно. В какой момент Зайне пришла в голову глупая мысль заболтать её в курилке, в какой-то момент выскочить со словами "Стой здесь, я сейчас вернусь!" и вернуться лишь через 15 минут с шикарным букетом цветов, спросив, не согласна ли Зара сходить с ней на свидание? Она не помнила, потому что это случилось очень быстро. Почему она согласилась даже после всех своих возгласов об абсурдности самой мысли о подобном? А так ли это важно теперь?  


Размышления адвоката прервал звук шагов за её спиной.  


– Всё в порядке? – вставшая за спинкой стула, на котором сидела Зара, девушка одной рукой приобняла адвоката за плечо, а второй перебирала длинные голубые волосы. – Ты так яростно стучишь ручкой по столу, будто хочешь её уничтожить.  


– Просто задумалась. – Зара отложила всё из рук и слегка откинулась назад, закрыв глаза. – Всё хорошо.  


– Отлично. – Зайна зарылась носом в густые волосы и протянула руку к столу, взяв бумаги, над которыми сидела её девушка. – Что это? Готовишься к завтрашнему заседанию?  


– Не твоё дело. – Дрогнувшим, но всё ещё расслабленным голосом ответила Зара, выхватывая документы назад.  


– Ещё как моё, голубушка. В конце концов, если помнишь, прокурором по этому делу буду я.  


– Именно поэтому я и готовлюсь. А вообще, проводи своё собственное расследование, госпожа прокурор. – Недовольно буркнула девушка, всё же не отстраняясь от объятий и не открывая глаз.  


– Ладно, ладно. – Игриво хмыкнула Зайна. – Разберёмся завтра на месте.  


– Угу. В этот раз я тебе не проиграю.  


– Ну-ну, посмотрим. – Опять эта насмешка в голосе, но уже много месяцев не раздражающая, а такая родная, что даже злиться не хотелось.  


Они провели в тишине ещё пару минут. Зайна обнимала сидящую за столом девушку, пока та расслабленно гладила её длинные изящные пальцы.  


– А ведь совсем недавно ты от такого прямо отбрыкивалась и пыталась ударить меня по лицу.  


– Заткнись. – Мало ли что было раньше, сейчас это было одно из лучших чувств на свете. Хотя, признаться, раньше сама идея физического контакта её напрягала. Теперь, если это было с Зайной, которая всегда старалась быть настолько аккуратной и нежной, насколько это вообще было возможно, она не сопротивлялась и даже наоборот, получала от этого множество приятных ощущений.  


– Я хочу покурить. – Расслабленно пролепетала она, всё же найдя в себе силы отстраниться от стоящей за ней девушки ради того, чтобы достать из ящика пачку сигарет и зажигалку.  


– Ах, это та самая? – Удивилась Зайна. – Которую я дала тебе два года назад.  


– Да, я использовала её только иногда, один раз перезаправила. А что?  


– Это так мило! Ты всё же меня любишь, да, да? – эти наигранно-восхищённые возгласы несколько раздражали. – Я так и знала, что ты сразу запала на меня!  


– Нет, я просто так и не нашла свою зажигалку.  


– Не ври мне, у тебя всё на лице написано!  


– Ты даже не видишь моего лица сейчас.  


– Я знаю тебя как облупленную, так что представить не так уж и сложно.  


Зара вздохнула. Иногда Зайна слишком переигрывала и бурно реагировала на простые вещи. Не то что бы это не было частью какого-то её особого шарма, просто иногда хотелось пожелать ей больше самоконтроля.  


– Кстати, тогда ты так и не ответила на мой вопрос.  


– Какой?  


– Если ты никогда не курила, то зачем тебе зажигалка?  


– А, это. – Зара свою девушку тоже понимала весьма неплохо и знала, что сейчас она потупила взгляд. – Честно? Твоя зажигалка всё время торчала из кармана брюк, и я сразу поняла, что ты куришь. Я надеялась, что однажды ты её забудешь, и это будет неплохим предлогом, чтобы подкатить к тебе. Всё просто.  


– Почему-то я одновременно и удивлена и не понимаю, как я могла ждать от тебя чего-то другого.  


Адвокат откинула голову назад, притянула к себе наклонившуюся над ней Зайну и поцеловала её, вызвав этим у прокурора бурю восторга, смущения и малопонятного бормотания и мурчания себе под нос, пока блондинка всё же не выбежала из комнаты, сверкая от счастья золотыми глазами. Зара знала, что её девушка обожала, когда она проявляет инициативу в плане романтики. Иногда нахального прокурора можно было и побаловать.  


Зара прикурила и расслабленно смотрела в потолок. Несмотря на те отношения, что были между ними, ей казалось делом чести завтра уделать прокурора в отместку за то, как та сделала это с ней два года назад. В любом случае, Зайна наверняка её простит. Зара докурила сигарету и продолжила изучать бумаги, готовясь к завтрашнему заседанию. Она ни в коем случае не должна была проиграть.

**Author's Note:**

> Вообще это работа за 16 июля 2017 года, но я всё равно её люблю, потому что тогда СЮ ещё не скатился невесть во что и там были эти прекрасные девочки. А ещё внезапно ожил фандом эйс атторни и все травили смешные шутки про нарумицу((


End file.
